


The Hound in marriage

by Majnuna



Series: Crazy little wolf-bitch [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Marriage Proposal, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: They wanted each other when it was unthinkable for him because of her age. What would happen when it becomes thinkable? A missing scene and a sequel.Russian translation is here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7795330/19799753





	The Hound in marriage

1.  
Her. The fucking girl. It’s her. Those were her soft little hands patching his neck. It hurt. But it didn’t hurt enough.  
He was hard, despite the pain. When she’ll be done already? It’s a torture. To feel a pain in his neck - and in his balls? She’s a cruel little thing, that one. His cursed traveling companion. His little executioner.  
…  
\- Now. Piss into this bowl.  
\- What???  
He opened his eyes. She was done with the stitches, and now she was standing before him and handling him a bowl.  
\- I need you to piss into the bowl.  
\- What for?  
\- For the stitches, your dumb dog. The piss cleans wounds, didn’t you know?  
\- Where do you know it from?  
\- Well, everybody knows it! My old Nan told me when I was a kid and hurt myself in the woods once. Now, please!  
\- Turn around!  
\- What didn’t I see? Alright, alright, I’ll turn around…  
She did turn around, but it didn't help. She was too close.  
\- Go, give me some privacy here!  
\- What’s the matter? I’ve seen your cock, what this fuss’s about? Alright, alright, I’ll give you your fucking privacy…  
The Hound unlaced his trousers and pulled his cock out. He tried to piss into the bowl, but he was too aroused for the simple task.  
Her little round arse in those pants…  
She was tiny, but she was so fucking feminine, every inch of a fierce young woman, not a girl. But she was a girl! She’s had her moonblood for months now, but still…  
No, no way.  
She turned around.  
\- Oh.  
She came closer, without taking her eyes from his cock.  
\- You’ve said you’ve seen my cock.  
\- Not like that.  
\- Not like what?  
\- Not when it’s hard. So that’s the Little Clegane…  
\- The little? I’ve been thinking it’s quite big.  
\- Alright, the Big Clegane. What does it make you?  
\- It makes me just Clegane.  
\- Well, just Clegane…  
She came closer.  
\- Get away, girl, I’m serious.  
\- Why do you look like you are suffering?  
\- That’s because I am fucking suffering! I’m a man, not a wooden log!  
\- Why do you suffer, if you can just…  
\- Just what?  
\- Just fuck me, that’s what!  
Oh, no…  
\- I won’t.  
\- Why?  
\- I don’t rape little girls.  
\- You won’t rape me, I’m willing. And I’m not a little girl.  
\- You’re still a girl. If I fuck you, I’ll tear you apart.  
\- Not, you won’t. Younger girls than me get married.  
\- And some of them die of blood loss. Or if they don’t die of blood loss, they die giving birth. Your hips are not wide enough yet.  
\- I’m not going to give birth right now. There are certain herbs…  
\- I know there are certain herbs. Are you taking them now?  
\- No.  
\- That’s it. It is absolutely no fucking way I fuck you, till you are fifteen, at least.  
\- I’ll trick you at night. Or when you are drunk.  
\- Listen, little wolf-bitch. If you trick me at night, or get me fuck you when I’m drunk, I swear, I’ll hang myself the next morning. I’m serious. I won’t live as a monster even one day. I swear.  
\- What can you swear by, you don’t believe in any gods!  
\- I swear… I swear by your life, crazy little wolf-bitch!  
\- My life?  
\- Yes, your life!  
\- Alright. But swear about another thing too.  
\- What thing?  
\- That you will fuck me when I’m fifteen!  
\- If we both live then. And if you still want me.  
\- If we both live, and I still want you. Swear!  
\- Alright. I, Sandor Clegane, swear by your life, Arya Stark, that I will not fuck you till you are fifteen, and that I’ll fuck you when you are, if we both live and you still want me. Happy now?  
\- You are still hard. Alright, we will not fuck. But… I can… I can give you a hand! That’s what the boys call it, isn’t it?  
\- Who were those boys that asked you to do it?  
\- Nobody! Nobody asked me! I’ve just… heard! I’ve heard boys joking about it! So… can I?  
The Hound couldn’t take it anymore.  
\- Yes. Just… do it. Only this time. Take it… in your hand. Just so. Now move your hand… Yes.  
He was in heaven. Or in hell. His crazy little wolf-bitch was jerking him off.  
She kissed him on his neck. He grabbed her little arse, pulled her closer, and he came in her hand. No fucking way they’ll do it again.  
And then…  
\- What are you doing with this little girl?.. Arya? Arya Stark???  
Some blonde monster of a woman, with an armour and a fucking big sword, was standing nearby and staring at them. What the fuck?..  
…  
Why she didn’t kill him, the cruel little thing?

2.  
He came to Winterfell with Jon Snow and Dayeneris Targarian after they’ve returned from the Kings Landing. He knew she is here. She didn’t know he is alive.  
She looked at him, and he looked at her. Her eyes were burning, like a wild grey fire.  
She approached him, but there was no way for them to talk alone sometime soon.  
\- We’ll talk tonight, Hound.  
\- We’ll talk tonight, little wolf-bitch.  
There was a welcoming feast, of course. And in the middle of the feast she came forward and stood before the main table.  
\- Jon, it’s my name day today.  
\- Oh, Arya, I’m sorry, I forgot, I…  
\- No matter. There is something I want to ask.  
It seemed to be serious, even the noise in the great hall subsided.  
\- There is a man here who’s made a vow to me. I ask him to fulfil his vow.  
What, right now, right here? He swore to fuck her when she is fifteen, if both of them are alive and she still wants him, they apparently are and she apparently does, but…  
He came forward too.  
\- Arya…  
\- I know we cannot just say what was your vow to me, but… If I ask your hand in marriage, the vow will be fulfilled all the same. Will you marry me, sir Sandor Clegane?  
Fuck. To marry means to fucking fuck, just legally.  
The Hound remembered that they were among the fucking royalties.  
\- I will grant the lady’s request, with your permission, your Majesties, and yours, lady Sansa.  
Arya clearly thought: “Permission? Who the fuck needs a permission? They wouldn’t dare…”  
Jon and Sansa looked at each other.  
\- You have our permission, sir Clegane.  
Dayeneris added:  
\- And my blessings, lord Clegane.  
A fucking lord now. Who’ll give more?  
\- It’s only blessings for now, but when I will sit on the Iron Throne, you will be given a proper castle, as a symbol of my gratitude for your services.  
Oh, there is more. A castle. Not bad.  
\- That’s what I wanted to ask for my fifteenth name day. Marry us, please, Jon, as a King in the North.  
And they’ve got married before the King in the North and the Dragon queen, the meister bounded them, they’ve said the words, and the Hound’s put the cloak Sansa gave him on the little crazy wolf-bitch’s shoulders.  
And she took him right to her room.  
\- You’ve said we’ll talk tonight.  
\- We will. Unless you want to fuck all night long.  
They’ve undressed.  
\- Now what?  
\- Now what? Didn’t you ever fuck a woman, Hound?  
\- I didn’t ever fuck a lady. Or a wife. What do you want me to do to you?  
\- First, I want the Big Clegane in my mouth. And then I want you to fuck me. And then we’ll talk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, you can buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/majnuna


End file.
